Too Tired?
by BennyE5121
Summary: Ginny is waiting up late for Harry to get home. When he does is he too tired for a certain activity? Oneshot Rate T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This idea had been floating through my head for awhile, so I wrote it down. Personally I don't think it turned out well, but that's for you guys to decide.**

**As usual I'm not JKR the characters ain't mine.

* * *

**

It was late, nearly midnight. Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table in the flat she and Harry had moved into after their marriage. She was reviewing the opposing team's scouting report for an upcoming Quidditch match. It was the only way she could get through these late nights while Harry was on a mission.

She could feel sleep wanting to take control of her body, in a few minutes she would put her head on the table and lay there until morning, Like she had been doing ever since Harry started going on long operations. She had just closed her eyes when she heard a soft tap on the window.

She jumped up so fast the papers she was poring over flew off the table. As she crossed to the window she recognized Harry's long-eared owl, Dobby. She opened the window and the owl held out his leg to deposit its letter before taking off out the window again. _Fiercely loyal that bird _Ginny thought.

Wide-awake now with anticipation, Ginny hastily unfurled the tight scroll revealing Harry's handwriting.

_**Ginny,**_

_**Ron and I just got back to the Ministry; the mission was a complete bust. We were fed false information. I've got some paperwork to do but I should be home around 12:30. You can go to bed now.**_

_**Love you always,**_

_**Harry**_

_**P.S. Sleeping at the kitchen table is bad for your back.**_

Damn him. He had gotten to know her so well. Ginny, however, had no intentions of going to bed.

Harry said he would be home at 12:30, which gave her roughly a half an hour to do what she needed to get done to welcome Harry home. After all, he had been gone for almost two weeks, and she was his faithful wife.

No doubt trudging around in some God forsaken place hunting non-existent baddies with only her brother for company had made Harry as anxious to get home to a loving wife, as she was for him to get home so she could love him.

Ginny immediately began waving her wand at the pots and pans in the cupboard, getting out all the ingredients she needed to cook Harry's favorite meal. **(A/N I don't actually know Harry's favorite dish so I'll let the reader decide what she cooked.)** So busy she was, in fact, she had lost track of the time. She glanced at the clock and almost dropped the pan she was holding, the clock read 12:25, she still had a few things to get ready, mainly herself. Also, Harry had told her to go to bed and he would feel guilty if he came home and she was waiting in the kitchen for him. She placed the food on the table, quickly scribbled a note and set it by the plate, and dashed to their bedroom.

Five minutes, Ginny decided, wasn't enough time to set the mood with candles and music like she had planned (Harry always said all he needed was her anyway). So instead, she used the time to make herself up. She made her way to her walk-in closet and opened a drawer in the back where she kept her more, umm, intimate items of clothing. She chose a shear baby blue babydoll Fleur had given her on Harry's and her anniversary last year. Harry had made joking remarks about how he never got to see her in it because Fleur had given it to her, but that was not true. Ginny was just waiting to wear it when Harry least expected.

_There is no way he'll be expecting this when he comes home, _Ginny thought as she looked in the mirror. _Speaking of which..._

She had just heard the front door close. Listening closely she could hear him make his way from the hallway to the kitchen, deposit his things on a chair, sit down, and start on the dinner she had prepared for him. Ginny snuck out of their room and into the bathroom. She still had a year left on her Harpies contract, as much as she wanted a family, she owed the team one last complete season before she retired. So she searched through the cupboard for contraceptive potion. Boy, was it a surprise when her mother had told her that _spells_ don't actually work for contraception, that you need to drink a _potion. _She and Harry had been very lucky their first time. She downed the potion, took a look in the mirror, flipped her hair back, pushed up her chest and snuck back to the bedroom.

_Now all I have to do is wait._ Ginny propped herself on the bed and struck the most seductive pose she could think of. Feeling very foolish, and realizing Harry probably wouldn't be done eating very quickly, she lay back on the bed and imagined the look on his face when he would walk into the bedroom and see her like this.

The wait was torturing her body. She longed to feel his strong arms wrap around her as his body pressed against hers. She was on the verge of rushing to the kitchen and ravishing him there when she heard the refrigerator door close. She quickly jumped back onto the bed and gave her hair that "wild" look she knew he liked, and waited with her legs slightly open. Harry slowly opened the door, dragged himself to the chair next to the bed and started laboriously removing his clothes.

Ginny watched him curiously for a minute. When he was down to his boxers she slid over to that side of the bed, but Harry abruptly stood up and walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom.

Ginny was thoroughly confused now. Harry had never been this inattentive when she had prepared for him like this before. Was the magic already gone from their relationship? They had only been married a couple of years. Ginny suddenly felt self-conscience. _What if I don't turn him on anymore?_

"That's ridiculous Ginny," she said to herself. "We had great sex just before he left."

She seemed to remember almost falling off the bed. She laughed silently at the memory.

A sudden heartbreaking thought came to her mind. _He cheated on me. _

"No," Ginny convinced herself. "Harry is not that kind of guy." And he had been on a mission anyway. But what then? What could be the reason for a healthy, vital male who has been away from his wife for two weeks, not to want to have sex? A thousand other possibilities ran through Ginny's mind. After a while Harry reentered the room, set his glasses on the nightstand, and flopped onto the bed and pulled the covers over him.

He leaned over put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. _Finally. _Ginny went to wrap her arms around him when he turned and said, "Not tonight Gin, I'm too tired."

Ginny blanched, _Too tired!? _Harry had never been too tired in his life. Hell, right after he went twenty-four hours with out sleep, died, came back to life and defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time, he wasn't too tired. Ginny thought she would cry out of frustration. Her body had patiently waited for him while he was away but now that he was here it was impatiently screaming at her. She longed to feel her husband hold her, to caress her, to reminder her what it was like to make love to that special someone. She was tired of pleasing herself. She wanted him, dammit.

Ginny suddenly felt very ashamed and selfish. It wasn't as if their relationship was based on sex. Sex with Harry was more of a fringe benefit, a _really good _fringe benefit. But Harry needed his rest. He was still young as far as wizards go, but he wasn't as young as he used to be. And he would be there in the morning raring to go like he was every morning when she was usually the one that was too tired. Contented with the thought that she would be ready this time she rolled under the covers and faced away from him. Harry put his arm around her and held a note in front her face, she read it in the dim moonlight as he said, "I think I'm ready for my dessert now, though."

It took Ginny a second to realize the note he was holding was hers, and then another second to process what he said. She rolled over right on top of him, glaring straight into those fresh-pickled toad eyes. Ginny could see apprehension in them it pleased her.

"Harry James Potter do you have any idea the near physical pain you put me through tonight?" she shouted.

"I…I…" he stuttered. But noticed a smile fixated on his wife's features.

Ginny grinned mischievously as she disappeared under the covers, "You're gonna pay for that."

(Camera pans to the floor to see the discarded note it reads: **Your dessert is waiting in the bedroom. Love Ginny.** We hear a yelp, a giggle, then a "Holy Sh.." Screen goes black. End scene.)

* * *

**As I wrote this I wanted to know what the note said, hence the stuff in parenthesis. I may write an alternate ending but prolly not. **

**As always Rate and Review if ya want to.**


	2. Alt Ending

**K so I got bored, this is the other ending I had in mind when I wrote the story. I know it's short but it's an alt ending so, eh it can be.**

* * *

It took Ginny a second to realize the note he was holding was hers, and then another second to process what he said. She rolled over lazily and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry sweetheart but you waited to long, your dessert _was_ ready but now it's not."

"Oh," Harry muttered then grinned. " I guess I could put off my sleepiness for a little fun tonight then." He waggled his eyebrows.

Ginny placed a passionate kiss on his lips. "Not now love, I wasted all my energy studying for the game. Now I'm too tired."

With that she gave him a peck on his forehead, said 'I'm glad you're home' rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

**So watcha think. Do ya like the original or alternate. I do appreciate those few of you who have reviewed and/or favorited me and/or my stories. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Even the critical ones. If anyone has any stories they would like to see me attempt to write feel free to tell me so. I'm always looking for new ideas.**


End file.
